Double Universe Spin the bottle
by princessasal70cak30
Summary: This is a funny little story about Jimmy, Timmy, Cindy, Libby, Sheen, and Carl playing Spin the bottle the "Truth or Dare" version


A Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius / The Fairly Odd-Parents Story Double Universe Spin the Bottle By: Rebecca Tory Rose the Hedgehog and Nickelodeon!  
>One day Cindy Vortex found an old "Spin the Bottle" kit! She said, "Wow, maybe, Jimmy and the others would like to play Spin the Bottle, Jimmy'll have to ask Timmy to wish for our universe and his universe to split in half and combine!" She calls Jimmy! Jimmy picks up the phone, Jimmy says, "Hello?" Cindy says, "Hi, Jimmy, it's me, Cindy!" Jimmy said, "Hi, Cindy, what's up?" Cindy said, "I found an old Spin the bottle kit, and I wanted to know if you and the others wanted to play a game of Spin the Bottle?" Jimmy said, "Which edition, the Truth or Dare version, or the kissing version?" Cindy said, "The Truth or Dare version!" Jimmy said, "Okay! I'm in!" Cindy said, "Can you go to Timmy's universe and ask him to wish our universe and his universe to split in half and combine?" Jimmy said, "Sure!" Jimmy goes through his Port-A-Portal to Dimmsdale! Jimmy walks to Timmy's house and knocks on the door! Mr. Turner answered the door. Jimmy said, "Hi, Mr. Turner, may I talk with Timmy?" Mr. Turner said, "Sure, Jimmy! Timmy!" Timmy came downstairs, and said, "Yeah?" Mr. Turner said, "Jimmy, wants to talk to you!" Timmy said, "Okay!" Timmy steps outside. Timmy said, "What's up, Jimmy?" Jimmy said, "Cindy wanted me to ask you if you could wish my universe and your universe to split in half and combine!" Timmy said, "Okay, Cosmo, Wanda!" Cosmo and Wanda appear! Wanda said, "What's up, sport?" Timmy said, "I wish our universe and Jimmy's universe would split in half and combine!" Cosmo and Wanda said, "Okay!" A few moments later Jimmy and Timmy's universes split in half then combined. Jimmy said, "Cool!" Jimmy walks to his universe! A few minutes later! Cindy said, "Okay, you know how to play, spin the bottle, right?" Everyone nodded! Timmy said, "It's the Truth or Dare version, right?" Cindy said, "Yep!" Cindy said, "Jimmy, you spin first!" Jimmy spun the bottle, it landed on Timmy, Jimmy said, "Timmy, Truth or Dare?" Timmy said, "Dare!" Jimmy said, "I dare you to, sing Barbie Girl!" Timmy said "Fine!" Jimmy said, "This should be funny!" Timmy said, "Hiya Barbie! Hi Ken! You wanna go for a ride? Sure, Ken! Jump in! I'm a Barbie Girl in a Barbie World, life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere, imagination, life is your creation! Come on, Barbie! Let's go party! I'm a Barbie Girl in a Barbie world, life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere, imagination, life is your creation! I'm a blonde bimboo girl, in the fantasy world, dress me up, make it tight, i'm your dollie! Your my doll, I can roll, feel the glamour in pink, kiss me here, toss me there, hanky-panky! You can touch, you can play, if you say, I'm always yours, ooh! I'm a Barbie Girl in a Barbie world, life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere, imagination, life is your creation! Come on, Barbie! Let's go, party! Ah, ah, ah, yeah! Come on, Barbie! Let's go, party! Ooh, ooh! Come on, Barbie! Let's go, party! Ah, ah, ah, yeah! Come on, Barbie! Let's go, party! Ooh, ooh! Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please! I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees! Come, jump in, bimboo, friend, let us do it again! Hit the town, fool around, let's go, party! You can touch, you can play, if you say, I'm always yours! You can touch, you can play, if you say, I'm always yours! Come on, Barbie! Let's go, party! Ah, ah, ah, yeah! Come on, Barbie! Let's go, party! Ooh, ooh! Come on, Barbie! Let's go, party! Ah, ah, ah, yeah! Come on, Barbie! Let's go, party! Ooh, ooh! I'm a Barbie Girl in a Barbie world, life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere, imagination, life is your creation! I'm a Barbie Girl in a Barbie world, life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere, imagination, life is your creation! Come on, Barbie! Let's go, party! Ah, ah, ah, yeah! Come on, Barbie! Let's go, party! Ooh, ooh! Come on, Barbie! Let's go, party! Ah, ah, ah, yeah! Come on, Barbie! Let's go, party! Ooh, ooh! Oh I'm having so much fun! Well, Barbie, we're just getting started! Oh, I love you, Ken!" Jimmy was laughing during the whole song! Timmy growled! Timmy spun the bottle! It landed on Jimmy!<br>Timmy said, "Truth or Dare, Jimmy?" Jimmy knew that if he picked Dare, Timmy would make him do something worse than what he made Timmy do! Jimmy said, "Truth!" Timmy said, "Jimmy, are you gay?" Jimmy said, "What kind of question is that! No I'm not gay!"  
>Jimmy spun the bottle, it landed on Sheen, Jimmy said, "Sheen, Truth or Dare?" Sheen said, "Truth!" Jimmy said, "Sheen, do you think, you'll stop being obsessed with Ultralord when you grow up?" Sheen said, "I hope not!" Sheen spun the bottle , it landed on Libby! Sheen said, "Libby, Truth or Dare?" Libby said, "Truth!" Sheen said, "Libby, why did you change your look in between seasons 2 and 3 of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius?" Libby said, "Because the producers, thought it would make me look better, but I totally don't agree!" Libby spun the bottle, it landed on Cindy! Libby said, "Cindy, Truth or Dare?" Cindy said, "Dare!" Libby said, "I dare you to kiss Jimmy!" Timmy said, "Woah! What! No way!" Cindy kissed Jimmy! Cindy spun the bottle, it landed on Carl! Cindy said, "Truth or Dare, Carl?" Carl said, "Truth!" Cindy said, "Carl, do you still feel bad for wishing that all of the parents in our neighborhood went away on that shooting star?" Carl said, "Yeah, I'm never doing that again!" Jimmy and Timmy's universes went back to normal!<p>The end! <p>


End file.
